User talk:MyOnlyAlias
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Wait, WHAT!? Wait, What?! Oh crap, no i did not intend that, I simply put in a trivia fact. What do you mean code line? CONFUSED, SCARED WORRIED......Dagoth11 00:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC)dagoth11 Why do you keep deleting any cool trivia (well i thought it was interesting) from anything I add to? It was a simle Rorscach fact..Dagoth11 00:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC)dagoth11 I deleted the Rorschach trivia? My bad. That is interesting. I mean the HUGE lines of code... http://deadspace.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dead_Space_2&diff=31168&oldid=31167 http://deadspace.wikia.com/index.php?title=George_Greggs&diff=31169&oldid=31157 Both of those. I didn't mean to delete the Rorschach one. I just undid it all... Sorry. MyOnlyAlias 01:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue! Im not hacking or anything I do not know how to at all. Dagoth11 18:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC)dagoth11 You didn't write that code?? e.0 Then who did...? MyOnlyAlias 19:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue! I was about to re do the fact. I previewed it first, and they appeared again! It is almost as if I'm not allowed to edit, or i ruin it all. WHY ME?!*places hands on sides of head, sighs, then stares down at floor*Dagoth11 19:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Lemme try. MyOnlyAlias 22:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Nope... No trouble. I wonder what's causing your weird coding malfunction. Is this your first wiki account? MyOnlyAlias 23:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes this is!it was probably the mouse that i had because it would double click on accident by itself! Maybe it was a duplication error? I have no idea.... By the way how are ya? i got deadspace and beat it. good game. wish i had a suit like that.Dagoth11 22:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. haha. I'm fantastic. :) I got all the achievements for it right before September started. ^.^ And who doesn't?? :D MyOnlyAlias 22:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude your awesome! how do i add you as afriend? Possible?Dagoth11 22:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. hahaha. I don't think friending is possible on a wiki. where are you from? MyOnlyAlias 22:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. ok. Well then stay in touch :D! Im in Vermont, you?Dagoth11 22:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm in Pennsylvania. :) I'll be sure too. How old are you, anyway? MyOnlyAlias 23:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 15. you?lolDagoth11 23:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 16. Haha. That's pretty cool that you're on the wiki. :) It takes a dedicated fan :D yeah lol. cant wait to see more on dead space 2! :) BTW, can you write fluently in Unitologist script? I sure can and it is fun! i like how the result looks of scribbling all over my papers with that stuff and see people's reactions. awesomesauce! just check the symbols page and it's talk :DDagoth11 23:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I can write in Unitology Script :D I even have the font on my computer! But one thing though, what does an X look like? I've seen two versions... I don't know which to trust.MyOnlyAlias 00:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) It used to be that wierd circle one, but now its that double pointed stick. How do you get the font on to the computer?Dagoth11 12:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) http://www.parameterhost.com/ds2 and kudos for editing Twitcher and not fucking it up. :D MyOnlyAlias 20:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks lol. just doing my part :), as everyone should. I'll try to add what can be found and that which might sound interesting.Dagoth11 23:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) How's the font treating you? haha. I love it. I learned how to write it from the sceenshot on the Graffiti page, then i went searching and found that. haha. Damn, gotta love the internet :) MyOnlyAlias 23:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Frickin awesome! I just wish he would update the x though. Thanks man! :DDDagoth11 12:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you know what's fun? Going through Dead Space on Impossible with full upgrades :3 It's great therapy. Especially when Impossible was so scary. I remember when I had 8 Plasma Cutter shots left, no money, and half of Chapter 7 left. e.0 I didn't think i was gonna make it. But I did! :D MyOnlyAlias 01:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Check out the helpful survivors section and give your opinion of it! Halseymj 9:38, April 25, 2011